There For You...
by Shaochung Lee
Summary: Sora dumps Taichi for Yamato, and everyone congratulates her. But no one notices how depressed Taichi is, except Hikari. Hikari's POV


**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Digimon. Remember, the only thing I own is this story, so no stealing, you thieves! Hands off, 'cuz this story's mine!**

**There For You...**

            Taichi's not a bad guy. Everyone thinks he is. Just because he's a little impulsive, or daring, even a little obnoxious, that doesn't make him a bad guy. He just doesn't think things through. Mimi said Taichi was like that only because he was Taichi. Ken said Taichi is like that because he's human. Sora actually liked that trait about him; she thought it was funny. So...why did she hurt him?

            I wasn't with Taichi at the moment. He didn't tell me what was going on, and I'm not that nosy. But when he came into the house that afternoon, he looked extremely depressed. I didn't know what was going on, so I asked him. He put on a smile that anyone could tell was fake.

            'Nothing, I'm ok,' he lied, and walked away with that smile. I caught a glimpse of his face when the door to his room opened, and it was back to the same depressing look.

            Nothing had ever put Taichi in this kind of mood before. Even when Apocalymon turned us into data, he was depressed, but not like this. And even through that, Agumon had been able to bring him back to the old Taichi.

            Agumon was talking to Taichi right now. Taichi sighed and didn't say anything. I didn't want Taichi to be mad at me for eavesdropping, so I tried to block it out from my ears. The frying egg was loud enough; and besides, Taichi would be ok within a day or so. Maybe even after a week, but he'd be ok.

            'Onii-san!' I called. 'You want an egg? We're all out of snacks, and I'm sure you're hungry.' He grunted, so I figured he said no. Just in case, though, I made another one. He'd probably be hungry, but even if he wasn't, I'd still eat it. I was really hungry that afternoon.

            The news was on, and it was talking about some foiled robbery. It was the typical stuff: cops busting in, robber nervous, gives up, life goes on. I was at the dining table, eating the egg with the remote at my side. After a few more minutes, Taichi's door opened.

            'Anything interesting?' he asked, standing by the side of the couch. I shook my head and kept watching. It was boring, but I didn't know why I kept watching. Taichi sighed and sat by me. He took a fork and ate the egg that was left for him. He put the dishes back in the sink and stood in the kitchen. He was just staring out the window and thinking.

            'Onii-san, anything wrong?' I asked. He snapped out of his trance and smiled fakely again. He shook his head and headed out the door. I stayed inside and finished my egg.

            When I was done, I headed out the door and to the park. On the way, several Digimon with their partners bustled through the street. 

            There was a big change in the world since the battle with BelialVamdemon three years ago. Digimon ran free, to and from the Digital World. Humans didn't try to make Digimon their slaves. Everything was right in the world for once.

            And in addition to this new atmosphere, Daisuke had dropped his crush on me, Takeru and I were going out, and Sora and Taichi had a healthy relationship for 17 year-olds. Lots of things hadn't changed: Yamato was still a girl-magnet, Mimi was still a boy-magnet, Jou was still going to be a Doctor, Koushiro was still a smart computer genius, and so on.

            It was only about 2:30, I guess. I don't normally carry watches. Daisuke used to stick around me so much, he told me the time instead. Ever since he dropped his crush, he hadn't been so stuck on me lately. The only drawback to that was I didn't have a human watch anymore.

            Under the shade of the trees, I saw Sora. She was dressed in a light yellow sundress. She saw me and waved. I waved back and she came over to talk.

            'Hikari-chan,' she said. 'How are you? We certainly haven't seen each other in a while, have we?' I smiled and shook my head. It was near the end of school and everyone had exams to take. We were all so busy studying that we barely had any time to have fun.

            'Exams are almost over,' I said. 'Maybe after school, we could go to the mall someday. Mimi said she would try to come over during the summer. Maybe we should have a quick trip without her. That way, we wouldn't be dragged around spending so much money on clothes that we dont need.' Sora laughed and sighed.

            We sat there talking for almost an hour. Neither of us had brought up Taichi or Takeru, but I considered us having a double date. I would ask Taichi later on, but in the meantime, I made a planned shopping trip with Sora before school was over. In maybe about 4 days.

            Eventually, Sora had to leave to help her mom at the flower shop. She said good bye and I let myself rest under the tree. When it got late, Tailmon was sent to come look for me. We walked home and had a quick dinner.

            Taichi was still depressed, but I was the only one who noticed; aside from Agumon, but neither of us wanted to push Taichi into a bad mood. When dinner was over, I took a quick shower and sat out to watch some TV again. After a few hours, it was late and I decided it was time to sleep. It was a school day tomorrow, after all.

            'Taichi-san, you should go to sleep, too,' Mom said. 'You need to wake up early and eat some breakfast tomorrow. You've got your exams.' Taichi nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

            He came into the room eventually and I sprawled onto the top bunk. Taichi smiled at me, a real smile this time. It lasted for only a few short seconds, and he went under the bunk so I couldn't see him.

            'Onii-san, what's wrong?' I asked. I didn't want to push Taichi into a bad mood, but he'd never been this depressed before. If I didn't say anything to him soon, he'd be in a bad mood tomorrow.

            He didn't answer for a while. Then his head popped out from under and his head through the ladder. 'Hikari-chan, did you think Sora and I made a good couple?'

            I nodded truthfully and waited to see where this was going. If that was all he'd ask, he was trying to change the subject. I waited for only a few seconds.

            He scoffed at my reply. 'That's too bad. Sora dumped me for Yamato just this afternoon.' He sounded bitter about it, but then saw me staring down at him. Tailmon and Agumon were sound sleepers, so they were already asleep.

            'She...she dumped you for Yamato?' I asked. 'Why? She liked you before; why would she suddenly-...?'

            'I don't know,' he said bitterly. 'She said that I'm too foolish and never think about what I do. She said Yamato thinks all the time and knows what to do. Yamato thinks too much and never follows his heart, if you ask me. He's never had a gut feeling.' He slipped back under and didn't say anything.

            Taichi doesn't think about things because he's Taichi. It's just something that he does! If Sora doesn't like Taichi the way he is, then he's better off without her. I would've told him that, but he'd just scoff and laugh.

            But Sora's a good friend of Taichi, I thought. She's accepted him for what he was when they were younger. She never objected to Taichi's behavior before. Only when we were in the Digital World, and that was because he was acting on instinct. Why would she suddenly think that Taichi is bad, just because he's impulsive, or courageous?

            I'd have to ask her later. Maybe I could convince her that Taichi isn't as bad as she thought.

            When I woke up, I searched under my bunk for Taichi. He was still sleeping; snoring louldy, blanket thrown, pillow thrown. He was so sloppy, even while sleeping. As soon as I saw him, I remembered the night before. Sora dumped him for Yamato...Poor onii-san...

            'Taichi! Hikari! Wake up, school's in an hour!' Mom called. I hopped out of the bunk and went to the bathroom for my daily grooming. When I was done, I woke Taichi and the Digimon. When all of us were out in the kitchen, Mom had put down some breakfast for us to eat. Taichi gobbled his down while I ate a lot slower.

            'Come on, Hikari,' he said, through a mouthful of eggs. 'We gotta get to school and you know how long it takes to walk on a full stomach.' He looked better than yesterday, but I knew he was still hurt. Maybe it was too early in the morning for him to care, but it'd eventually show.

            When we were done and headed towards the school, Taichi's expression started to change. He slowed down to a short pace and I slowed down to keep up with him. He smiled slightly, and kept walking towards the high school we both attended now. I was a Freshman and Taichi was a Junior. We were very close to being Sophomore and Senior because the school year was almost over.

            I met Daisuke and Takeru in class. Takeru knew all about Sora and Yamato, but I didn't want to talk about it. He frowned when he noticed how depressed I was, just over Taichi.

            Class began, and I pulled out a pencil for our exam. Daisuke seemed to be really nervous about it, but I wasn't. I had studied during the weekend, and every note I had taken was stuck in my head. The test began, and lasted for about an hour and a half. Then we went to our next class for another exam. The day went on like this, but there was the exception of a few classes. We already took exams for certain classes.

            I met Miyako, a Sophomore, during lunch. She began talking about anything that popped into her brain and I listened intently. But then she got on the subject of Sora and Yamato. It was only 12 hours ago that it happened, but everyone seemed to know!

            'Personally, I think she's better off with Yamato,' she said absentmindedly. 'She's right, you know. Taichi's not really much of a thinker. Just like Daisuke, over here.'

            I couldn't believe what I was hearing! After all those battles in the Digital World, after all those lessons we learned, and she still goes around gossiping about people!

            'Miyako!' I hissed. 'How can you say that?! Taichi's my brother, and I was rather happy that he and Sora were going out. But if she thinks that Taichi is like that, then...then, Taichi should deserve better!'

            I didn't know that Taichi was waiting in line for lunch, and that he could hear the entire conversation. He moved far away from us, even though I didn't notice. He didn't want to relive the entire situation again.

            Miyako looked rather mad at me. She didn't talk to anyone for the next few minutes of lunch, and left hotly. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the day, either. I didn't want to talk to her, anyway. She was trashing my brother, right in front of me! 

            As I started to walk home without Taichi, I overheard some girls' conversations. Miyako was among them, and didn't notice me as I walked by. All those girls knew me and Taichi pretty well. They knew that I respected my brother, they knew I loved him.

            'They never were a good couple,' one of them said. 'He never treated Sora right, at all! Taichi always had to go to Soccer Practice, or go study because he forgot. I think she's better off with Yamato. At least he cares for her.' The others mumured in agreement, and I rushed off, back home.

            Everyone was bad-talking Taichi! Everyone saw him as a rude "guy" who just cared about himself. They thought he was just like every other creep walking around. They didn't know the real Taichi. Taichi's not like that! He's sweet and nice. Like the time he jumped in the mud with me during that school field trip. Or when he took responsibility and looked after me while I was sick in the Digital World.

            The next few days were just like that. Everywhere I went, people were bad-mouthing Taichi and saying that Sora was in good hands with Yamato. They even congratulated her for being able to hook up with him. No one even noticed Taichi, walking around and trying to avoid all the bitter looks that were thrown at him.

            'Taichi,' I said, walking up to him one day. It was the 3rd to last day of school. 'Taichi, let's go to the mall tomorrow. I want to buy you a present.' He looked a little surprised for a second.

            'It's not my birthday,' he said, shooting a cold look at someone who walked by. They gave Taichi a bitter look and started to walk on. He turned back to me.

            'I know,' I said. 'But you've been feeling down lately. And then there are all these people talking about Sora and you and Yamato. They're all talking bad about you. At least, when we get to the mall, you won't be bad-mouthed too much. No one there would even know you.' I smiled, hoping it would make him feel better. He gave me a skeptical look, then smiled.

            'Ok,' he said. 'But I don't want you to get dragged into this, too. Anyone who just hangs around with me gets talked about.' He smiled again and left for class. I smiled, too, and went to my 5th period class.

            Since that good mood, the day went by pretty quickly. I ignored all the rumors and insults about Taichi. I was afraid that Miyako would start spreading some about me, but she was a good friend; she still gossiped a little, and still spread some rumors. But she'd take it all back and made sure no one would talk about them again.

            Eventually, school ended and Taichi and I left to go home. I decided to walk home with him this time, since he ought to have someone positive around him. When we were almost out of school grounds, Sora caught up to me and tried to avoid Taichi's eyes. She looked at him uneasily for a split second, while Taichi started to walk up ahead. I'd meet him later up ahead.

            'So, Hikari-chan, are we still up for the mall tomorrow?' she asked. 'My mom's letting me borrow the car tomorrow because my car is too "big" according to her.' 

            'Oh,' I said. 'I um...well, I don't need a ride. I'll um...' I wanted to avoid mentioning Taichi. 'I'll ride my bike there, or something. It's not too far, and I could use the excersise.' I smiled as best as I could.

            'Oh, are you sure?' she asked. 'I can still drive my mom's car, even if you don't come, but it'll be a lot more friendly. I need some company, other than the radio.' I nodded and waved good bye. Taichi was waiting at the end of the sidewalk.

            Maybe I can get them to talk, I thought. I'm sure he would come if he didn't know Sora was coming. And I'm sure Sora would come, even if Taichi were coming. They're both pretty civil, so I'm sure they'd be willing to talk.

            The next day, after school, Taichi and I rode our bikes straight to the mall. I hoped we wouldn't run into Sora, and luckily, we didn't. Taichi was even able to help me with some future math problems. But Math was one of my best subjects, even if it was a little boring.

            'But I still have a little trouble with Calculus,' he said. 'Maybe you could help me when you're a Junior. I'll be in college, but I could still use a little help.' We laughed and I even forgot about Sora.

            'So, Taichi, what would you like?' I asked, passing through the windows of the stores. Last time I checked, Taichi's favorite store was a CD store. That was only a couple months ago, so I don't know if his mind changed.

            'Hikari-chan, you really don't have to buy me something,' he said. 'It's ok. I wouldn't mind just spending some time with you. We haven't really talked or been together for a while. Come on, I'll take you to a toy store.' He smiled and took me by the hand to the toy store.

            'Why the toy store?' I asked. 'Onii-san, you should've outgrown toys a long time ago.' He rolled his eyes, but pointed to a small section in the back. I walked over and saw a small teddy bear.

            'Do you remember you used to have a bear like that?' he asked. 'I got that for you when I was in 1st Grade. You were really depressed over Koromon being gone, so I thought it might take your mind off of him.' He picked it up and gave it to me. 'Mom threw it out eventually because you were "too old for toys". By that time, you had Tailmon, so I really didn't think about it. Well...here. Tailmon's still here, but it'll remind you of me.'

            I looked at the brand new bear. It wasn't mine yet, but Taichi was not going to take no for an answer. I smiled and gave him a hug. 'But Onii-san, I'm supposed to get something for you,' I said, as he paid for it. 'You tricked me.' We both smiled, and took the bear out of the store.

            'What do you want?' I asked, tucking the bear under my arm. 'I remember you liked that CD store.' He smiled and we both headed down there. As soon as we walked in, I heard someone call my name.

            'Hikari-chan!' she yelled. 'You're late. I was going to go back to school to look for you but-...Oh, Taichi.' Sora blushed and put her head down. 'Um...Hikari-chan-'

            'Sora, you talk with Taichi and I'll go look for something,' I said quickly. 'Taichi, what CD would you like?' He quickly turned to me and told me to just look around. I left quickly so they would have more time to talk. When I looked back, they were both blushing.

            I hope they can at least talk. Taichi and Sora should at least be friends. But something inside me wanted them to get back together. I didn't want to get my hopes up too high, but they were a good couple.

            I came back after about five minutes, and they were still blushing. 'Onii-san, I couldn't find the CD.' As soon as he heard me, he quickly turned and told me it was all right.

            'Uh...Hikari-chan, let's go to another store,' he said. 'Or would you could go with Sora. She told me you made plans with her, too.' He looked at me skeptically when he said that. I hope they weren't mad at me.

            'Ok,' I said. 'Onii-san, I'll meet you back here in about half an hour, ok? I need to talk to Sora.' He nodded and left. I sighed and turned to Sora. 'Sora, have you heard the things going on around school?'

            She looked saddened by that, but nodded. 'I'm sorry, Hikari, but Taichi was not my type. Taichi's just a little too hot for me. He likes courageous adventures and action, but after the time in the Digital World, I could go for a break. Yamato was the only one I had talked to that agreed with me. Koushiro was too involved in his computer, and Jou was too...Jou-like.'

            'Sora-san, that's not what I was about to say,' I said, not at all surprised by her answer. 'Taichi was perfectly happy with you. He loved you, it's just he...he was a little thick-headed. He was young when you two got together. He didn't know what a relationship was really about.'

            'Hikari-chan, I didn't mean for you to get into this,' she said, trying to keep within subject, but was more focused on how I felt. 'I wanted us to have a normal relationship, like when we did before Taichi and I split up, or went out. I didn't hope to put you in a biased situation.'

            But he's my onii-san! I thought. Of course it'll seem like I'm biased, but it's only because he's my onii-san. I love my brother, more than I love Sora. I don't want to be trapped in between them, but Taichi is my brother. If both him and Sora were hurt, I'd run to Taichi first because he's family.

            'But Sora-san, you really hurt him,' I said. 'Taichi's never been this hurt before. I've been with him all my life, and the only time he seemed this sad was when I got back from the hospital. Even then, he wasn't overly depressed.' I hoped that Sora would understand that she was everything to Taichi. And if I was convincing enough, she'd get back together with him.

            'Hikari-chan,' she said sternly. 'I love Yamato because he understands. Nothing you say can change that, not even what you think Taichi feels for me.'

            I don't think that, I know it! He's been a little mope-y at home because of what happened.

            'But-'

            'Hikari, this is something I didn't want,' she said. 'Let's just put all of this behind us, ok? Just forget about Taichi and Yamato, and we'll go on a shopping spree. Let's enjoy ourselves; school's almost over and we're done taking exams. We should relax instead of worry over something like this.'

            Maybe this was a trait I had caught from Taichi, but I couldn't have any fun. Sora just wanted me to "put all of it behind me", but how could I do that? I would've just run back to Taichi, but then I'd lose Sora as a friend. I don't want that, but I don't want Taichi to be hurt. He doesn't deserve it.

            We started going through the rest of the mall. I pretended to be having fun, and Sora kept looking at all the merchandise through the windows. After half an hour, we went back to the CD store and Taichi arrived just on time.

            'Sorry, Taichi,' I said. 'Now, where should we go? I still need to buy you a present.' He smiled and looked at Sora. He wasn't mad, or sad, or about to burst into tears. The look in his eyes was warm, yet cold. I had never seen something like this before. It was like he was ready to accept her as a friend, but was still harping on the past.

            'Thanks for watchin' over her,' he said simply, then took me with him. I sighed and looked up at Taichi. He looked like a prince; a prince that had to decide punishment for someone he cared about. He was the prince, and Sora was who he cared about. Should he put her to death, and both of them just cut each other out of their lives, or accept her and let her go free by just going back to friends?

            'Hikari-chan,' he said softly and gently. 'I want you to know that, I'm ok with you still being friends with Sora. You shouldn't be tied into my problems.' He didn't look me straight in the face when he said it.

            'Onii-san, you know that's too late,' I said. 'I'm already tied into your problems. I don't mind though. It helps me see what all of our friends really are. Like, Sora is just trying to figure out what she needs in life. She doesn't mean to hurt you, but she's just looking for herself.' I smiled at him.

            'Thanks, Hikari,' he smiled. 'If that's what my problems do for you, then I should be tied into your problems somehow.' He smirked and we headed to the nearest store. 'But, I want you to know, that I'll be here for you. If Takeru ever dumps you, and it hurts like me and Sora now, I'll be here. Just like you are for me.'

            'Taichi,' I said, 'you're always were there for me. I should be more involved with you. When you jumped into the mud with me, so I wouldn't cry, you were there. When I was sick in the Digital World, you were there. When you bought me that old teddy bear, you tried to be there, but you didn't know exactly how to approach it. I think you've done enough for me, onii-san. I haven't done nearly enough for you. I'LL be there for you.'

            He stared at me, then smiled. 'Arigatou, imouto-chan.' I smiled back. 'Arigatou, onii-san.'

-End-

**Note: This was _not_ an incest fic. I just thought that Hikari and Taichi should be comforting each other, and needed some sort of thing to comfort each other over. Oh, and I knew the story's a little cliché. That's the only thing _I_ didn't like about it, but some of you out their might like clichés.  **

**Chunk Duce, and R&R!**


End file.
